7 Sins Till Sundown Challenge Fic
by Doctorkei23
Summary: Smoker's job was to take Rob Lucci to Navy HQ for trial when he decided to stop in what it seems was a deserted island to take a little break. What he didn't expect was to babysit a bunch of prideful, envious, greedy pirates and a horny and fiery one too.


Title: 7 Sins till Sundown Challenge Fic

Author: Doctorkei23/Cursedkei23 (in some places)

Pairing: Smoker/Ace; Implied Crocodile/Hawk-Eyes; Implied Zoro/Sanji; Implied Ace/Zoro; Implied Smoker/Zoro; Implied Ace/Zoro/Smoker

Rating: R

Words: 17, 655 (That's what Document Manager told me, people)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the idea of the 7 Sins till Sundown fic… It is just a challenge fic

He was tired. As unbelievable that may sound, yes, marine officer Smoker was tired... AS HELL! But he couldn't take a break... not yet, anyway. He was entitled to take Rob Lucci to prison. He had been sailing for almost three weeks now and he wanted... no, NEEDED, a break. Even if it was just a short one. Now they were dropping anchor on an island that looked like it wasn't visited that much. He looked around to see if there were any ships and was satisfied when he saw none. _Great, that means I don't have to worry that much about that bastard escaping and seeking refuge in some ship. If he did manage to escape I would be killed the same way a pirate would. Like hell I will be let that happen, not on my watch I won't_. Smoker kept thinking about possible ways he would be tortured if he let Lucci escape until he came across with a bar that looked in great conditions. He found that hard to believe because the island looked deserted. The bar, called Lolly's Dream, was made of strong, durable wood and had a very dark brown color which was great complemented by the palm trees surrounding it. The windows were circular and instead of being of crystal, were just a plain hole that was covered by some palm tree leaves. Smoker decided it didn't matter if the bar looked fishy and entered. When he was inside he noticed that the island indeed was deserted. There were only two persons on the bar and they were on a corner that didn't have that much light. He didn't bother to study their faces like he would have done any other time, he just wanted a big cold beer, _or a few for that matter_, so he could get on his way. He sat on the stool and apparently something in his face had given him away because the bartender served him a big cold pint of beer. _Just like I wanted_. After savoring the rich beer he was going to ask for another one when suddenly Tashigi came into the bar screaming at him. _Just when I thought I was going to have some peace._

"Smoker-san, can I ask you why you left the ship without telling us so?" asked Tashigi. By the looks of it, she seemed she had been running a freaking marathon or something.

"Since when do I have to give you explanations about where I go or what I'm doing?" replied Smoker a little irritated. He did wonder where does the woman had the balls (yes, the balls!) to confront him on his only day, no, minutes of free time he had.

"Well, _**Commodore**_, you do know that we are sailing with a criminal in our hands and it is you the one who's in charge of him until we reach HQ" said Tashigi without a fear in the world. She would have been intimidated by Smoker and would have apologized by her behavior if they were in other situation, but today she felt confident but mostly, she felt afraid of being alone in the ship with the strongest agent of the CP9. _Not that anyone had to know that, anyway._

"I know I'm in charge of him, it's just... look, forget it, I'll leave for the ship now" Smoker felt angry about not having more time to enjoy that delicious beer, but Tashigi was right, he WAS in charge of Lucci. When he was getting out his money to pay for the beer, Tashigi put her hand on his to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Commodore Smoker. I must have sounded a little selfish now. Its okay, you don't have to go to the ship. I'll stay with him until you decide it's time to leave." offered Tashigi. She didn't notice how tired Smoker was. He had bags under his eyes, his eyes looked a little red for being open for so long and he was starting to grow some stubble. Now she understood why he wanted this time alone, he had been on watch ever since Lucci arrived to their ship. She felt worse when she noticed that her captain was worn out and was looking for a little bit of rest. Even if it really was spend drinking for a few hours.

"No Tashigi. You're right. I am in charge of keeping Lucci from escaping and such. Besides, if he did manage to get loose, he would probably kill everyone. Smoker shuddered a little when he thought about the Zoan fruit user going ballistic[1] and killing all of his men. He couldn't let that happen.

"No, please, Smoker-san. It's fine. I'll keep an eye on him" said Tashigi reassuring herself more than Smoker. But even if she was a little afraid of him managing to get free and going on a killing spree, it didn't compare to the feeling of pity that came into her at her captain appearance.

"Tashigi, I said its okay. Let me pay the man and let's go to the ship" said Smoker. He was started to get irritated again (what's new) because after that silly woman came in here and took what little bit of peace he had, to throw in his face his duty as a Marine officer, now she had the guts to tell him to rest assured and that he could continue to drink himself to death. _Women... they never know what they want._

"Okay, okay. I have an idea. Don't move, just stay here, okay?" Tashigi left a very confused and grumpy captain behind. She hoped that what she had in mind would be a good idea, after all, this way he could drink AND keep an eye on Lucci. _God, I hope this goes well._

After Tashigi left, Smoker decided to stop thinking what that damned woman was thinking about and ordered another beer. After 5 minutes and two beers, he decided to go to the bathroom and relieve himself before going back to the ship.

Hawk-Eyes was having a drink by one of the tables in the corner. Crocodile was sitting in front of him having a drink himself. They weren't talking, just looking to one another, as if looks could speak louder than words. Maybe in their case it did. Nevertheless, Crocodile must have got tired of looking into those golden yes because he decided to talk.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Crocodile.

"You really are a fool, you know? You had the title of a Shichibukai and decided to throw it all away for one of your crazy ass ideas" replied Hawk-Eyes a little too angry. He was irritated by this man a lot. This man who was so selfish and evil, but who was so good at bed. .

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Mihawk, you always manage to surprise me. Just when I thought you were going to tell me something useful, here you are telling me how worried you were about me. Thanks, by the way." said Crocodile with his evil, deep and calm laugh.[3] He knew that Mihawk wasn't that worried about him, he trusted his abilities after all, but still, it didn't hurt to piss off the swordsman.

"Worried? Really, Crocodile? You only wish I were worried. I'm just telling you what a fool you have been by giving your place of Shichibukai. You do know that the Government is looking for you and there are some rumors about a guy who wants to take your place in the Shichibukai ranks, right?" said Mihawk starting to calm himself. _He knew Crocodile was kidding by the way he laughed, but still, this was a serious matter. And yes, he was a little worried. Or were. Whatever._

"What? Who the hell plans on taking my place? No one deserves my place. I'm too powerful to have a rookie take my place and stain my name." said Crocodile a little pissed off. _How dare the Government start recruiting people when he had stop being a Shichibukai not that long ago. Those jerks. It looks like they even where waiting for Crocodile to slip. _

"Modest, are we? Well, anyway, it's not like you can come back to being a Shichibukai, Crocodile. I'm just telling you this so you know that they're looking for you and they plan on taking you to Impel Down." Mihawk said with an apprehensive tone. _He hated to sound like a father (Or an angry wife... Wait, what? Wife? Why the wife? Why not the husband?... WHAT HE FUCK? Why am I even thinking like we're together or something?... Urgh, I need a couple of drinks). ANYWAY, he hated to sound like he was scolding someone but he needed to make his point across. He didn't want to feel guilty if by some chance they managed to find Crocodile. Just in case that would ever happen, he could say: __**I told you so**__. _

Crocodile noticed all the strange faces the usually stoic swordsman made while thinking. He knew what Mihawk were thinking, he was one of the few persons that could read Mihawk like a map. _He was probably arguing with himself for sounding so wifey-like. Yes, wifey. Mihawk always managed to sound like a wife to Crocodile. It didn't matter what Crocodile would do, or didn't do, he would start to scold him about stuff. But apparently, he's like that with all the people he cares about_. "It's okay, I guess. It's not like I'm going back to beg to them so they can make me Shichibukai again. It doesn't change anything for me. I'll keep being "evil" like you say I am, whether or not I'm a Shichibukai. But hey, thanks anyway for the warning. I always knew my little wife would be on the lookout for me" And there it was. _He just had to say it. The face that Mihawk made was so freaking priceless he just had to exploit it._

Hawk-Eyes always thought where Crocodile had the balls to say those things to him. He just didn't know. And what's worse it's that it looks like Crocodile read his mind about the whole "wife" thingy. _FUCK IT... I don't care, I'm going to take him down right here right now. That way, I'll make the Navy's work faster. I am the one who is going to take this motherfucker to Impel Down. _

When Hawk-Eyes moved to take his big sword, the most unexpected person came crashing into him. **Shanks**. _Yeah, the red-haired bastard that was the same, if not more, annoying that Crocodile. He didn't know what he did to deserve this treatment. He just didn't know. It was always Shanks the one who annoyed him in such a way that he had to go to the sea alone for a whole month just to calm himself. Why he didn't kill him? He didn't know, but he did know that he was going to regret not doing it earlier for now Shanks AND Crocodile were going to annoy the HELL out of him._

"Hey, Hawkie. How have you been? You know, I've missed you" said the tipsy red-haired hugging the not-so-happy pirate.

"Shanks, what the hell are you doing here? And stop hugging me, you bastard" replied Hawk-Eyes trying not to cut the red-haired jerk's head. He wanted to swing his sword and kill him and the smirking Crocodile both at the same time. _Two birds with one stone_. But then Shanks took a seat by his side and gulped down all of HIS drink. Hawk-Eyes thought that he couldn't get angrier than this but he was wrong. If earlier he felt his blood was boiling from rage, he now saw red. He was angry as hell! He wanted to kill. He wanted to spill blood. He wanted to-

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here because destiny brought us together once more, my little friend" said Shanks. His face looked like he wasn't kidding; in fact, he looked just like Luffy when he would say something very crucial while picking his nose.

"Look, Shanks. I'm not in the mood for your jokes, so why don't you just move along and avoid your death. Because believe me, I WILL end your life, Red-Haired Shanks" said Hawk-Eyes with a calm voice that spoke volumes of Hawk-Eyes anger.

"Oh, Hawkie. Come on, don't be so grumpy. It's been awhile since we saw each other. You can't tell me you haven't missed me, even if it was a little bit" Shanks brought his lower lip in a pout to see if Hawk-Eyes would fall for the gesture. He always did.

"Yes, Hawkie. Don't be so grumpy" said Crocodile. He didn't know that Red-Haired Shanks was so... friendly with Mihawk. But he liked how flustered Red-Haired Shanks could make Mihawk.

Hawk-Eyes was contemplating killing them both in the spot when suddenly something at the door caught his eye. A female marine officer dragging a big, strong bulky man. _Wait, wasn't that the CP9 guy who was believed to be one of the most strongest agents of the Navy but that were beating into a pulp by the captain of his rival. Yes, he still remembers the green-haired warrior who was sliced by him. Yes, that little man has been haunting his mind ever since he met him. He couldn't wait to meet with him and finish this... unfinished business. He was a worthy adversary. And he was hot as hell! Oh God, what is happening to me? I've become a sex-crazed, horny freak. Whatever. That green-haired is worth all the headaches he's been giving me since our encounter._

After having to drag the prisoner all way from the ship to the bar she finally got there. _Officer Smoker better be okay with this because she didn't know what she would do if he dared to say that it wasn't necessary and that they would be leaving anyway._ She had trouble getting Lucci to behave on her way to the bar so she was hoping that Smoker would see her effort to make things easier for him. What she didn't expect was to see Whitebeard's second in command entering the bar with Buggy "The Clown"._ What are they doing here? Are they having a meeting here? Where was Smoker anyway? _She decided to stop making questions that she knew they wouldn't get answered and sat in a table close to Fire Fist Ace. Not so close, but not so far either.

"Oh, I'm so lucky. Even after being almost killed by a shark, and drown in the ocean, I managed to live" said the unlucky captain Buggy "The Clown". He had been looking for Luffy for some time now but like always, he had no such luck. To be honest, he was starting to give up on that Strawhat idiot. In fact, he was sure that the one who brought this much misery and bad luck on him was that grinning fool of a captain. Oh, but every time he thought of that little kid his blood would start to boil and his hate for the guy would rise ten times more.

Buggy kept thinking about what he would do once he sees the Strawhat captain again until he stumbled across a little box that was floating in the water very near of where he was. Him, being a pirate that lived for treasure and such, didn't think twice and took the little box with him. It was a white small box that looked a lot like a lot like a jewelry box. He was going to open it when suddenly he saw Ace. _What is Fire Fist Ace doing here? Anyway, I should ask him for help, being him the one who freaking raided the party held in my ship. But still, he was a good guy who told me the whereabouts of Luffy_. After hiding the little box in his coat, he started to follow Ace. Ace didn't seem to notice Buggy, and if he did, he didn't show it. Still, he kept walking over to a bar that looked so out of place but at the same time, it looked like it belonged there. It was something very hard to explain. Buggy paid no mind to it and went after Ace. When Ace entered he went straight to a table and ordered some food. Buggy used this opportunity and sat beside Ace.

"Excuse me, but there's a lot of empty seats AND tables for you to choose from" said Ace without even looking to the one who sat by his side.

Buggy found this infuriating because Ace was well known by his politeness and good manners, so Buggy sensed that something was wrong with Ace. "Hey, Ace. It's me, Buggy. Did you forget about me already?" said Buggy.

That's when Ace looked up to Buggy and made a face of utterly confusion at Buggy. "Umm, who are you again?" asked Ace.

Buggy almost had a heart attack right then and there when Ace asked him this. _Did this little fucker really forget about him? Who would forget him? And more importantly, HOW could Ace forget him?_ "WHAT? YOU REALLY FORGOT ABOUT ME? After all the food I wasted on you? After letting you stay in my ship and enjoy the party I was having? You've got to be kidding me" said Buggy losing what little of his patience he had left.

Ace was a little surprised by Buggy's sudden screams. It wasn't like he really didn't remember him, it's just that he didn't want to think right now, so he didn't bother to search in his mind for a man who had paint all over his face, a freaking huge red nose, and called himself Buggy. But, he has always been polite and he couldn't be an asshole to a guy who apparently had given him food, so he made a little effort to remember the guy. After some minutes of hard thinking he finally remembered the pirate.

"DUDE! You're Buggy "The Clown". Sorry man. I had my mind on other things and hadn't recognized you at first glance. So, how's life treating you?" said Ace with a dashing smile that managed to calm Buggy and even smile back.

"Well, so-so. I just drifted here to this stupid island after searching for Monkey D., Luffy." said Buggy a little pissed off. _Why every time he said or thought about that stupid fool he would get irritated? It was beyond him._

"What? You still haven't found Luffy? But I remember I told you where to find him." replied Ace.

"I know, I know. But the bastard always manages to disappear every time I'm close to getting to him" said Buggy feeling ashamed of himself. _What kind of pirate couldn't get a hold of another pirate?_

"Ha ha. That's Luffy for ya" said Ace laughing his ass off. "So, you want some food?" asked Ace after getting over his laughter fit.

Buggy couldn't think anything good enough about Ace in that moment. Ace was like his savior. _No other pirate would've been this nice to him. He was just so good at heart, and looked at you with those trusting eyes[2]. Damn you Fire Fist Ace_. After recovering from his little fan girl moment, he nodded to answer Ace question. When the food was served, he started to eat like a starved man. Surprisingly, Ace was eating like that too, but that was because he was a glutton by nature.

Ace and Buggy had finished eating and when Buggy thought of asking Ace to give him a "ride" to the next island, he noticed that Ace was dead to the world. He had forgot all about Ace's narcoleptic episodes and just thought that it was better to wait for him to wake up on his own. After waiting several minutes and still no awaken Ace, Buggy remembered the little box he had found on the water a while ago. He decided it was safe to check it now that Ace was sleeping and the only persons in the bar were way too far away to see what exactly Buggy was holding. When he got out the white little box he wondered whether or not it had something precious in it. It certainly didn't look like it was a treasure box so he thought of dumping it on the water again. But, there was a little voice in his head that told him that he would regret if the box really DID have a treasure in it, or better yet, a map to a treasure island. So, having made up his mind decided to open the white small box that would definitely make him a wealthy and rich pirate. When he opened the box he was confused to see seven little balls inside the box. Each one had a different color and shone very powerfully. Before Buggy could close the box again the seven colorful spheres floated out of the box, started to spin, until each one of them went different ways at an amazingly speed choosing random persons from the bar. The yellow little ball pushed itself into his body until it was absorbed completely and the pirate went flying across the bar. The same happened to the few people that were at the bar. The red one chose Lucci, the green chose Crocodile, the violet chose Hawk-Eyes, the pink chose Ace, the orange chose Shanks and the blue chose Tashigi. The last thing Tashigi saw was the shining balls floating in the air, doing some weird spinning, and then flying around the whole bar and crashing into the people, until she herself saw the blue one pushed into her and all hell broke loose.[4]

Smoker had woken up suddenly when he heard a scream coming from the bar. What the hell? He had fallen asleep in the bathroom. _Who the hell fell asleep in a public restroom while doing their business?_ He really was tired if he managed to fell asleep in a place like this. But that didn't matter now. What he needed to do was check who was in danger at the moment. When he finished putting the button of his pants, he raced to the bar to find the most random, crazy, and disturbing scene he could have never imagined. Smoker has seen some pretty fucked up shit, like that time he saw a man who had ate the "Cock Cock Fruit", but nothing would have prepared him for what was in front of him: seven persons had been hit by some weird colorful spheres and knocked unconscious. After some several minutes, the persons started bickering and some of them fighting. He was in shock, not that he would ever admit that, but suddenly his marine officer duty woke him up from his haze when he noticed that one of those persons was Tashigi, but she wasn't moving. He ran to her and started to shake her a little bit while calling her name. No response. For a moment he felt scared, he didn't know what had happened with her but apparently, she was the worst of them all because she even hadn't woken up from being hit by that ball. Before he could have the opportunity of checking her pulse to confirm if she was seriously hurt or dead, he was kicked to a wall by some unseen and powerful strength. He seriously didn't know what had hit him. _Maybe it was one of those colorful bal_- He didn't even had the time to finish that thought when someone picked him up from the floor and started punching him several times. He was so confused at the moment that he hadn't had the time to use his powers. _That, and the "thing" hitting him was extremely fast too_. But this wasn't the time to be amazed by swiftness and such, so he concentrated really hard until his whole body became smoke. The "thing" hadn't actually expected that so it was thrown into a loop for a minute and that's when Smoker saw his only chance at taking a hit to it. He punched the thing into the opposite wall with all his strength, before appearing in front of the "thing". When he was grabbing the thing by the neck, he spared a look into the "thing's" face. It was none other than Rob Lucci himself. He didn't know how but the asshole had taken off his Kairouseki cuffs and was, well... **loose**. His biggest fear had come true. Someone must hate him upstairs. Really, really hate him. Loathe him, even.

After Smoker went through the initial shock of knowing that Rob Lucci was loose he took his Kairouseki sword and pushed it through Lucci's chest before this one would have a chance to escape from him. Lucci flinched a little when he felt the thing poking him and draining all of his strength, but his rage was stronger than this and he managed to take a swing at Smoker's face. Smoker was surprised that even after using the Kairouseki sword the guy would have strength to hit him, but that only told him one thing: _Lucci was strong. Or maybe it was the colorful balls before. Maybe those gave them strenght. Shit. If that's true then I'm fucked_. Smoker was thinking of what to do with Lucci when suddenly a **very **familiar voice caught his attention.

"Fuck, I'm horny" said the voice.

"Ne, Ace. Give me your collar." replied another voice to the first voice.

"What? Why? asked Ace.

"I just want it. Don't ask and just give it to me." said the second voice.

"Hmm. How about I give you my pants? Would you like that, Buggy?" asked Ace again sporting a devilish smirk.

"WHAT? Why would I want your pan-" Buggy didn't finish what he was saying when he thought about what Ace said. _Wait? I could get rich by selling Ace's stuff. I would be the person who stripped Fire Fist Ace of his clothes. I could sell them to someone who wanted the possessions of Whitebeard's second in command. _"Okay, Ace. Give me everything you own" said Buggy a little too demanding.

"Ohhh... I like it. I love it rough. You know Buggy, I didn't knew you could be such a demanding man. If I had known, I would have done this a long time ago. So, you want it all off, or you at least want me to wear the boots? Or maybe the collar? Or maybe you want some good old cowboy action while wearing the hat?[5] Have you ever heard the saying: Save a horse, ride a cowboy?[6] It's true. I've been saving horses all around the Grand Line" said Ace, while one hand played with his nipple and the other stroked his hip bone.

Buggy almost died of a heart attack because of the things Ace was implying when something in the side grabbed his attention. When he looked to his left he saw a big gold hook by the hand of none other than Sir Crocodile. Buggy couldn't take his eyes off of it and suddenly he found himself walking straight to that direction.

"Hey, Buggy. Don't go. We haven't even started yet? Was it something I said about saving horses?" said Ace, a little annoyed that Buggy had ignored him like that. No one in the whole Grand Line had ever turned him down or ignored him for that matter. He was starting to consider engulfing Buggy in fire, _after fucking him senseless of course_, when he noticed a woman in the floor. He knew this woman, she was the lucky woman who got to be always by his smoky, unfazed, powerful, and sexy crush's side: Smoker. _He wasn't the only crush he had. In fact, he had two REAL crushes: Smoker and none other than his brother's first mate, Roronoa Zoro. He loved those two strong men. In fact they were almost identical in their personality AND physical treats. Smoker could be Roronoa Zoro's uncle or brother, if they saw them together; because you see, you could think that Smoker's "white" hair is just a worn out version of green. THE IRONY. Both were strong, determined, extremely stoic, AND hot as hell. He just liked guys who could control him, and he knew that those two could rock his world. _

While having his mental monologue, he started getting close to Tashigi's body. Having forgotten everything about his crushes in a minute, his lust returned 100% full force. He wanted to feel soft skin, wanted to touch her in the most intimate places, wanted to thrust in her so deep and hard that he could feel her all throughout his pulsating member. When he was about to put his hands into Tashigi's shirt a cloud of smoke refrained him of doing so.

"Don't you dare, Portgas" said the owner of the smoke that was refraining Ace of having his way with an unconscious person.

_Oh my God. That's not possible. It can't be. One of the owners of my most hot and wet dreams is here... with me... while I'm horny as hell. Ooooohhhhhh, someone must love me upstairs. Really, really love me. Adore me, even. _

"Smoky, baby. Is that you?" said Ace with an air of innocence that would have fooled anyone. But not Smoker.

"Wha-...What the hell are you talking about, Portgas? Who do you think you are calling me baby all of a sudden?" Smoker didn't know why every time he heard Ace's voice or saw him just pure annoyance would possess his body and mind. _And anyway, where does the brat get off of calling him sweet names and stuff? The D. brothers are going to be the death of me one day. No, hell no. I won't let them fuck me up. If I go down, I'll go down swinging, dammit._

Ace, known by his ability to ignore people in the most natural way, started walking in Smoker's direction. "Smoky. I've been wanting to see you for so long. They tell me you have been following my brother nonstop. Hell, if I had known that, I would have joined Luffy's crew. That way I wouldn't have to do the chasing. _For once_. You know, I'm jealous, I mean, why are you chasing my brother? Is it because he's cute? Or are you planning to do dirty things to him and corrupt his innocence?" asked Ace faking sadness.

"Portgas, did the fire finally turn your brain into ashes? Why are insinuating that I'm following your brother do to dirty things to him? And besides, what I do is none of your fucking business!" growled Smoker. _I'm not following that Strawhat kid because he's cute... well, he IS cute. _Suddenly Smoker remembered the time where Luffy smiled at him after telling him that he didn't hate him back at Crocodile's place._ Oh God, he couldn't believe he was blushing... AGAIN. Dammit, stupid brothers! Always messing with my mind. _

"I can be cute too, you know... If you want me to" said Ace with a pair of the cutest puppy-dog eyes that not even Chopper would have pulled it off cuter.

"Look, brat. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you better get the hell away from Tashigi" threatened Smoker_. He indeed didn't know why Ace was behaving like this but he didn't like it. It was like everyone was a little too crazy or dangerous_.

"Is that a threat? Wait, is she your girlfriend?" _Please say no. Please say no. FUCK, say no,_prayed Ace in his mind.

"NO!" yelled Smoker. _Wait, why am I even answering to this idiot? Of course she isn't my girlfriend. I've never liked women. They're too fragile, too demanding, they want to settle and have kids after being with you only for a month, they fall in love too quickly, they're not that strong, they always look for an excuse to argue with you AND if you fuck up once, just once, they become mad, not angry mad, but crazy-cuckoo-delirious-I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU'RE NOT WITH ME-kind of mad. Women are unpredictable creatures. Yes, Tashigi is a good swordsman but she's way too clumsy. He likes people who can stand their ground and are confident on their selves. People who are afraid of no one or anything that comes their way. People who face things dead on. Like that green-haired swordsman. The guy who saved him. I can't believe I'm actually daydreaming about a guy who saved me. Oh fuck, but he was so hot! And muscled. Well, I'm muscled, but still. When he wrapped his arms around me I thought I was going to cum right then and there. I was actually glad that being underwater had stopped my body functions or I bet I would have fucked that guy six ways to Sunday. _

_Yes! Yes! Thank you, God, for making him single. Well, not single per se, but at least I know that he's not with her_, thanked Ace. "Oh really? Then does that mean that you're, umm I don't know, single?" Ace had to try, just in case.

"Look, Portgas. I'm not in the mood for your antics, so could you get the hell away from me and from her as well?" warned Smoker. He was losing his patience little by little and to his aggravation, Lucci was trying to punch him and kick him constantly.

"Why would I do that? I want you Smoker. I've always had. So, won't you please put out this fire? You're the only that can after all" smirked Ace. He kept getting closer to Smoker and when he finally was by his side, he snaked a hand into Smoker's jacket and started playing with a nipple.

When Smoker felt what Ace was doing he moaned unconsciously after losing his grip from the Kairouseki sword. Lucci was able to at least move now and he decided to get away from Smoker before he noticed that his prisoner was escaping. When Smoker heard himself moaning for the second time he became angry. Angry to the bastard that was messing with him, and angry at himself for being so weak. He shot a glance to where Lucci was when he noticed that he had escaped.

"Dammit, Portgas. What the hell did you did that for?" yelled Smoker. Now he had to deal with the Zoan fruit fucker and the idiot of Ace.

"Oh come on, Smokey. I know you liked it. You should have seen the face you made when you moaned. God, I want you now, Commodore." whispered Ace in Smoker's ear.

Smoker couldn't deny the shivers that went down his spine when Ace blew hot air into his ear, but he managed to pull himself together and threw a punch at Ace. Ace was enjoying himself with watching Smoker do sexy faces when suddenly he was punched really hard on his face by a smokey punch. He didn't know what he had done wrong. _Maybe Smoker doesn't like foreplay, maybe he likes to go straight to the point. He had always loved a little foreplay, but he didn't complain if that's what Smoker didn't want. At least he could get fucked senseless now. He had been craving it for some time now, anyway_. When he reached to touch Smoker again, Smoker was out of sight. He was by that woman's side checking her pulse and stuff like that. He tried to stand up when a wave of dizziness overcame him and he had to stay in the floor. _Dammit, he hit me hard. He really doesn't like foreplay at all._

Smoker checked Tashigi for wounds or blood when he heard a faint snoring. When he got close to her, he could hear her snoring slightly every now and then. _So, that's what happened. She is sleeping. But why? She got plenty of rest. Hell, he's the one who should be sleeping now, not her. When he was about to wake her up he heard some bottles crashing into the floor. _When he looked in the direction of the noise, he saw two guys arguing while another one was stealing some stuff from the bar and a red-haired one stuffing his face with food. When Smoker came closer to the scene he was surprised to see that the two guys fighting were the infamous pirates Crocodile and Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk. _He couldn't remember the name of the one stealing stuff but he did know that he had seen that ridiculously big red nose before_. The one who was eating like he hasn't seen food in months was none other than "Red Hair" Shanks. _What the hell is going on here? Why were all of these famous pirates here, together? Oh shit, are they plotting something against the Government? It could be. After all, Mihawk is a member of the Shichibukai but he's hanging around with Red Hair Shanks and former Shichibukai member Sir Crocodile. If that was true then he had to contact HQ and alert them about this. But first, he had to know what was wrong with all of them. _

"I'm so hungry" whined Shanks. It was amazing how similar Shanks and Luffy could be.

"Here Shanks, take my chips" said Hawk-Eyes. Now that he thought about it, he liked having Shanks looking for him and saying that he missed him. He felt... important.

"Thanks, Hawkie. I love you so much!" chirped Shanks in a very childish way.

Hawk-Eyes felt pride fill up his chest when he heard those words directed to him. He never paid attention to Shanks before but now, he liked him. He was proud to have "Red Hair" Shanks saying how much he loved him. Not only was he the best swordsman in the world, but Shanks loved him. He was the best.

Meanwhile, Crocodile suddenly felt a pang of envy when he saw Shanks and Mihawk getting all too lovey-dovey. Mihawk was his, not that red-haired bastard.

"Who do you think you are asshole? I don't want you to get near Mihawk!" threatened Crocodile. He didn't know since when he had felt this strong for Mihawk but he was sure that he needed to do something before he lost him.

"What are you talking about, man? I just want some food. Besides, Hawk-Eyes has been my friend for a long time" replied Shanks very calmly. He was searching the tables to see if there was an unfinished plate of food. He was so hungry. He didn't remember when the last time he had eaten was, but he knew that if he didn't have something to eat soon he was going to have to kill someone soon. _He just hoped it didn't get to that._

"Don't play dumb with me, "Red Hair" Shanks! I know you want Mihawk for you, but he's mine. Stop looking at him! Stop talking to him! Stop sitting so close to him, dammit!" yelled Crocodile losing his cool.

"Look man, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I swear that if you don't shut up and help me look out for some food I'm going to make some crocodile fricassee out of you!" said Shanks. _He was losing it. He needed food and he hadn't found anything to eat. He didn't want to kill anyone but if food didn't appear in his table soon he was going to do it_.

Hawk-Eyes had watched the exchange between those two with glee. He was so proud that he had Shanks AND Crocodile fighting for him. He was lucky! And important, of course. He couldn't forget that.

"I like the fact that you want me, Crocodile" said Hawk-Eyes in a whisper to Crocodile. When he saw that Shanks wasn't paying attention to them, he decided to play dirty and get Crocodile to fight with Shanks... for him. He never played dirty before, but he also has never had two powerful pirates fighting for him. He was so important that he could make Crocodile lose his cool.

"Hey Shanks, if you kiss me I'll give you something to eat" said Hawk-Eyes. He looked into Crocodile direction to see how he reacted.

"Sure. But you have to give me something to eat" said Shanks. When he saw Hawk-Eyes nod, he proceeded to kiss him. After the kiss, he pulled out his hand expecting Hawk-Eyes to give him the food.

"Ohh, sorry. I thought I had more chips. I think I gave them all to you. Sorry, Shanks" said Hawk-Eyes. Obviously he never had food on him, but he needed a fight to issue in order for him to feel how important he was.

"You bastard. You kissed him after I told you not to get near him. I'm gonn-" screamed Crocodile. He wanted to kick that pirate's ass for kissing his Mihawk.

Shanks didn't heard the rest of it because he smelled the unmistakable scent of food. He raced on the direction of what was probably the kitchen. He hoped that the person who was preparing food was making tons and tons and tons and...

When Hawk-Eyes saw Shanks ignored him he felt angry. _Who does that little fucker think he is, ignoring me and not fighting over me? I need the attention, and that idiot has left. Stupid Shanks._ His thoughts were interrupted by a murderous voice that screamed at him.

"You asshole! Who do you think you are, asking Shanks to kiss you, huh? You're mine" screamed Crocodile to Hawk-Eyes.

"Oh, shut it, Crocodile. I wanted you guys to fight for me. I'm important, you see" said Hawk-Eyes in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"You can't be important. I should be important" said Crocodile forgetting about the whole Shanks & Hawk-Eyes incident completely.

"Ha ha ha ha. You idiot. No one is more important and stronger than me. In fact, I should be the one who strives for the Pirate King title. You are just a mere fool who was defeated by a simpleton" said Hawk-Eyes. He WAS stronger than any pirate out there. Whitebeard was just an ant compared to him. He was the strongest pirate that has ever sailed the seas.

"You can't. I have to be the stronger. I can't stand to see you get all the glory" complained Crocodile.

"Oh, you're just jealous. Wait, in fact, you envious of all I have or am. Ha ha." laughed Hawk-Eyes. He was proud to make Crocodile feel envy for him.

"So, what did I miss?" asked Shanks. He had brought around 20 plates filled with food. He certainly had hit jackpot_. And no, he didn't kill the bartender/cook that was making food. Yes, he did hit him unconscious, but he didn't kill him and cook him._

While those two idiots fought and one grinning idiot ate, he went around the whole bar stealing stuff. _Just wait until he's not looking and I'll take that gold hook from him. But until then I'll take this. Oh, I want this. And that. OHH, and that one too. Ha ha ha ha ha. I WANT EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD. I need the biggest treasure in the whole world. I- I- I have to become the Pirate King. That way I'll have the ultimate treasure of all time. Yes, yes. I'll be rich. I'll have all the gold and jewels of the whole world. And then, I could own the Grand Line. And every little thing will belong to me. To me! _Buggy kept repeating those words like a mantra while going stealing things. Lamps, picture frames, money from a tip someone left in one of the tables, in fact, everything. He practically raided the place. _I want more! More! There are so many things to take here. I want everything. Every single thing. _

They were behaving odd. When he started crawling to get closer to them he came across with an opened white small box in the floor. When he took it in his hand he saw that in the inside of the box lid was an engraving that read:

_**Seven Sins Curse of the Sinful Blue. Already you have shown what sinful creatures you are. Now prove you can live with such sins or die trying. Be it you or the sun that falls only then will the sins be removed. **_

"Oh, so that's what's wrong with everybody. I should have known that the weird little balls had something to do with it." whispered Smoker.

Smoker thought that he didn't have to concern himself with such things because, they were all pirates. The only ones that he had to worry about were Tashigi, which he didn't think that you could die from sleeping, and of course, Lucci. He needed to find that bastard before something bad happened. When he was crawling back to where Tashigi was he was suddenly stopped by a voice.

When a few minutes passed and he was able to move again he saw Smoker looking at some box. When he approached him he read the inscription as well. _He had heard of this before, but where exactly?_

"Oh, so this is what happened with those poor souls, huh? Well, that's too bad. I hope they don't get killed. Especially Shanks. Luffy would die if he knew he died of food overload or something. Or I think he would be jealous that Shanks got to eat so much food." laughed Ace.

"Portgas, what are you doing here? I guess I didn't punch you hard enough" said Smoker, annoyance finding his rightful place in him.

When he heard Smoker's voice something in him woke up and the sex craving he once had came back again... stronger than before. "Ohh... Smokey, don't be like that. You know you like it. Or is it that you can't handle the heat? Come on, touch me. Kiss me. DO me. Please?" beg Ace.

"Portgas. Get off me, will ya? I don't have time to deal with you. I need to take Tashigi to the ship, find the bastard of Lucci and leave this wicked island." said Smoker.

"Oh but Smoker, you can't leave. You need to help those poor people or they'll die. You can't be that insensitive" said Ace with a sad look on his face. He already remembered where he heard about that "sinful curse". And he had the perfect plan. AND he was horny as hell too.

"I don't care. They're just pirates. And as much as I find the idea of taking them to prison where they belong appealing, even I can't deal with them all by myself. I'm just going to get Tashigi and my prisoner and leave. Those other idiots can solve their problems by themselves" said Smoker. _He knew that this would be a one-time opportunity to take Crocodile, "Red Hair" Shanks, the red nose pirate AND Fire Fist Ace to prison but he just couldn't handle them. He had other things to worry about. Like Lucci. _When he moved to stand up Ace interrupted him again.

"You can't, Smoky. You can't solve Tashigi's problem and leave the rest here. In order for them to live through this you have to contain them until the sun falls or they will all die. They have to be together. If you take Tashigi and leave this island she will die. And so will all of them.[7] Will you really sacrifice her life for the lives of all of them, even if they are pirates? While one of them being a Shichibukai member? Which means that the Government will be furious to know that you killed him without their consent?" asked Ace. He knew that was bullshit, but he needed him to stay so he could get fucked. _And fast._

"Dammit." growled Smoker. "Anyway, how do you know about that? How do I know you're not saying that just to take advantage of me?" asked Smoker. _Not that he would let himself be taken advantage of, anyway._

"Oh... My brother told me about this curse. He and his crew experienced this already" answered Ace.

"WHAT? They did? When? Umm- I mean, how they were able to come out alive?" asked Smoker. He really was curious to know how the hell did the Strawhat crew beat this stupid curse... and to know how did they behaved.

"I really don't know the details. In fact, I don't even know how they dealt with the persons affected. Let me call him"[8] said Ace getting out his Den Den Mushi.

After letting it ring for some seconds someone picked up the phone.

"Hello? You're calling to the ship of the great Usopp-sama. How may I help you today?" asked the voice on the other side of the line.

"Usopp! Stop saying that! This is the ship of the man who is going to be the Pirate King! And stop answering my phone!" screamed a familiar voice.

"Hi Usopp. It's me, Ace... Could you put Luffy on the phone?" asked Ace in a very polite manner.

"Oh, hey Ace. Good to hear from you. I'll put my second in command in a moment" said Usopp.

"Usopp! I'm gonna kick your ass! I'm not second in command you idiot! I'm the captain of this ship! Give me the phone!" yelled Luffy a little too close to the Den Den Mushi.

After kicking the sharpshooter several times for calling him second in command he answered the phone. "Hello? Ace? Is it really you?" asked Luffy all trace of anger gone replaced by a very excited kid.

"Hey, Luffy. How are you?" asked Ace. He loved his brother. He always managed to infect everyone with his happiness and optimism.

"I'm great. How about you?" asked Luffy. It was the first time Ace called him to the ship, but he didn't care. He was just happy to hear from his brother.

"I'm ok. Look, do you remember about the story you told me about you guys being stuck with a white box and some balls of sins?" asked Ace. He really hoped that his brother remembered.

"Umm... oh. Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?" asked Luffy again.

"Well, I'm at some island and I guess someone must have found that box because they are freaking out. Do you remember how to deal with them?" asked Ace.

"Nope" replied Luffy.

"What? What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you tell me that you guys were able to make it alive? The how come you don't know? Wait, did you lie to me, Luffy?" Ace panicked. He knew that one of the balls had hit him, but he didn't want to say anything to neither Luffy OR Smoker. But he needed to know if he was going to be able to do something about it. _He couldn't die in such a pathetic way. I mean, he couldn't die just yet. He had a mission. He couldn't die in the middle of it._

"Well, it's not that I lied, Ace. It's just that I wasn't the one who dealt with it. It was Zoro" said Luffy.

"Oh... okay. Then put Zoro on the phone" demanded Ace.

"What? But Ace-" whined Luffy.

"Luffy, I mean it. Put him on the phone" said Ace with a tone of "I'm-not-playing-around".

"Okay" said Luffy.

"ZORO! ZOROOOOO! ZORO, WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy, you don't have to scream so close to the phone, you know?" said Ace. His brother could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Oh... sorry Ace" apologized Luffy. He kept yelling Zoro's name until a very irritated voice could be heard through the phone.

Ace heart skipped a beat when he heard Zoro's voice. He felt a couple degrees hotter and suddenly he didn't remember what was the reason why he called Luffy in the first place. _Shit, that man makes me wet in just a second. I have to get a grip on myself, dammit. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of Zoro AND/OR in front of Smoker. _

Smoker had the same train of thoughts of Ace. He didn't know that a simple pirate, a very sexy one at that, could make him blush like a fucking high school girl. He hated to be so vulnerable. But he just couldn't help it, that man could make the bravest man become a puddle of fear. In his case, anyway, he made him feel like hot lava was pumping through his veins.

After a few more yelling and the sound of some kicks Zoro finally answered the phone.

"What?" asked Zoro. He was a little irritated because he was napping when Luffy suddenly woke him up yelling at his face.

"ZOROOOOOO~!" whined Luffy. "You're supposed to say: Hello, who is this? Be nice! Captain's orders" said Luffy crossing his arms with a pout on his face.

"Hmpf... fine... who is this?" asked Zoro a little nicer. You could heard Luffy whining in the back saying that he forgot to say hello, but Zoro punched him and told him to go and bother Sanji.

"Ummm, heeelloooooo?" asked Zoro again. "Luffy, is this one of your little prank calls? If it is, I'm gonna kick you so hard you'll be flying for weeks!" yelled Zoro. He hated every time Luffy played pranks on him. He would wake him up from his afternoon naps saying that there was someone on the phone for him. When he got to the phone he would get insulted by random people saying that he was an asshole or that he had knocked up their daughter and shit like that. After he spent minutes explaining to people that they were wrong and that he had never heard of such things he could hear Luffy, Usopp AND Sanji laughing and snickering behind his back. He hated when they did that.

"Oh, sorry. It's me, Ace. How you doing?" asked Ace a little shy. His throat went dry when he heard Zoro's don't-fuck-with-me voice. He was turned on immediately by it, but he couldn't deny that he felt a little scared too. No one could scare Ace. Only Whitebeard. But now it was proven that Zoro could make Ace act like a little child who has been scolded by his big daddy. _Mmm, how hot that sounded. Being a bad boy, being spanked by Zoro. Oh God, I'm gonna have a mental orgasm right here. Pull yourself together, Ace!_

"Hey, Ace. Man, it's been ages! I'm good. Well, having to deal with the pain in the ass of your brother. How about you?" asked Zoro. He was a little confused as to why Ace wanted to talk to Zoro instead of Luffy. But, it didn't really matter. At least it wasn't a prank call. Again.

"I'm cool. Hey, I, umm, wanted to talk to you. I remembered you said something about having to deal with the crew after they got possessed by some weird balls that represented 7 sins and shit?" asked Ace. He was starting to get extremely hot. To hear Zoro asking about him was making Ace body heat up more than it should. Not only that, but Smoker seemed to be radiating heat like him. But he didn't know why. It almost looked like Smoker was turned on too. And to top it off, he knew that the ball that hit him was probably doing something to him as well.

"Yeah. A small white box that has an engraving that says something about you having to prove to that you can live with those sins until the sun falls or die trying. Whichever came first. Is that what you're talking about?" said Zoro. _Why the hell Ace was asking him about this? That shit happened a few months ago already._

"Yes. That exactly. Well, I wanted to know, how you dealt with the guys?" asked Ace.

"Well, it was a bitch, man. Robin and I had a horrible time trying to contain the motherfuckers. But at the end we were able to" said Zoro.

"Hey, umm. Do you remember which were the sins?" asked Ace. He was starting to lose his cool. He wanted to have sex with the green-haired man so much that he could feel the front of his pants becoming a little wet.

"To be honest, I don't remember them that much. I know there was rage and gluttony. Oh, and lust" smirked Zoro. _How could he forget lust? That's the reason him and Sanji were dating now. That's about the only good thing that happened to him that day_. "But, anyway. Why are you asking?" asked Zoro feeling now a little curious about why Ace called him to know about that.

_Fuck it! He couldn't keep his acting anymore! He needed to say dirty things to Zoro, he needed to hear his voice, and he craved for that man's moans. _"Oh, Zoro-kun... Are you worried about me? That's so nice. I like to hear you asking about me with so much worry in your voice. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside" whispered Ace.

_What the hell? Was Ace fucking with him? He had to, because he did not like the way Ace had changed from curious and shy to fucking confident of himself_. "Umm, Ace. Are you feeling okay?" asked Zoro. He didn't know why but he felt that something was off.

"Not really. To be honest, I wish you could be here so I could fuck you into obliviousness. Oh God, Zoro. You make me so hard" moaned Ace. He was starting to dry hump Smoker while he said those things through the phone. He really was lucky. Having one of his crushes in front of him and the other one in the phone.

Smoker apparently hadn't been paying attention to what Ace was saying until he felt Ace dry humping him. _Yes, it felt nice, but he wished it was the green-haired man and not the pyro freak. _He had started daydreaming the moment the swordsman answered the phone_. He knew he should have paid attention but he just couldn't. Well, he could, but he didn't want to. He wanted to fuck the green-haired man over and over again until the only thing he could remember was Smoker's name. Yes, he was a little bit of a rough guy but hell, who wouldn't? I mean, you have the chance of having a night with the swordsman and you're going to treat him like some cute little doll? HELL NO! He would fuck him so hard and fast he would make him see stars every time he thrust into that tight little hole. Oh God, he was having a mental orgasm right in front of Ace. Now the fucker was going to think that he was turned on by his dry, humping...thing_.

Pulling himself out of his fantasies he yelled at Ace. "Dammit, Portgas! Stop that pathetic humping and pull yourself together!"

"Oh... Smokey. I can't. Zoro turns me on so much and you turn me on too. Please fuck me... while Zoro hears us through the phone. Please? I could make all the work if that's what you want" moaned Ace.

"If that's what I- Give me the damned phone!" yelled Smoker. He had blushed furiously after hearing about fucking Ace while Zoro heard them. _He preferred to fuck Zoro but it wasn't such a bad idea to put on a show for the swordsman. Wait, what? I'm even considering this shit! Stupid Portgas and his crazy ideas!_

"Roronoa? It's me, Commodore Smoker" said Smoker trying to sound all serious and with his own version of don't-fool-around-with-me kind of tone.

"Smoker? As in marine officer Smoker? The old dude that was trapped with us in Alabasta? What the hell? What are you doing there with Ace? Oh my God, did you caught Ace?" asked Zoro all panicked. Luffy was going to freak out if he heard that Smoker had caught his brother.

"Yes, the old- Hey, wait a minute! I may have white hair but I am NOT old. Yes, I was with you guys in Alabasta and no. I haven't caught him. Yet. Anyway, I'm here with Portgas because that thing about the box and the sins is happening at the island I'm at. Portgas told me that this had happened to his brother's crew so he decided to give you guys a call and ask you how to deal with this curse. But that stupid Portgas had been flirting around with me for some time now so don't think for a minute I won't kick his little ass and take him down to prison" said Smoker. He really didn't like to explain himself to anyone, but he didn't know why he felt the need to do it to the swordsman.

"Oh. Sorry, man. I always thought you were old, you know. Because of your hair" apologized Zoro. He knew what it was to be treated like a freak because his hair. _Sanji, you bastard! He really shouldn't talk. I mean, who the FUCK curls his eyebrows? Because he knows for a fact that the ero-cook curls them. He said so in Thriller Bark_.[9]

"Oh, umm. It's... its okay. I guess people have given you hell because of your hair color too, right?" asked Smoker. He had felt butterflies in his stomach when Zoro apologized to him. _Who would have thought that the green-haired swordsman, said to be a demon, could be so damn nice?. And cute?_

"Tell me about it" said Zoro. At last he found someone who could understand his feelings. In fact, Smoker didn't look like a bad guy at all. Sure, he was a marine, but he bet that the guy was the only marine alive that lived and fought for true justice.

"Oh Zoro. I like your green hair. You look so cute with it. I bet is softer than a baby's hair too. I want to touch it. Ahhh... Zoro, I want to touch you" moaned Ace. He wanted to fuck Zoro, but he knew it wasn't possible. So, he turned to the closer person he had... Smoker.

"Wait... you said that Ace had been hitting on you for a while, right?" asked Zoro.

"Hitting? More like trying to get in my pants constantly!" yelled Smoker a little too loud. He hated that Ace was interrupting his time with the swordsman. But he also was feeling angry because of all the things Ace was saying to Zoro. _Was that jealousy? Oh God, he hoped not. He could not become a jealous person. Not of a guy who wasn't even dating him_.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Now I understand. Ace is possessed by the ball with the lust sin. Man, you're fucked" laughed Zoro. He had finally understood Ace's problem. _Well, not a problem per se. It's not like Ace wasn't hot or that he wasn't turned on by what Ace was suggesting, it was just that he couldn't imagine Smoker's face while Ace said all those things to him. I mean, Smoker had blushed when Luffy told him that he didn't hate him. Who knew how shade of red was sporting now the stoic marine officer. This was just too good to be true._

"WHAT? What do you mean I'm fucked?" Smoker panicked immediately at the swordsman's words.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you but the worst of the sins is lust. There's nothing you can do to stop the person who are in a "lust drive", man. I tried, but- well, let's just say it's nearly impossible to do it. Oh, and the one with rage too. The other ones are not that lethal." said Zoro. He remembered the way Chopper attacked him when he became possessed. Robin said that he should feel flattered about Chopper thinking about him being the alpha male over Luffy and Sanj but he really didn't see the fun in it. Chopper had been a little too crazy.

"What? You're telling me that I'm going to have this idiot trying to fuck me and I'm not going to be able to do anything about it?" asked Smoker. _How was that even possible? There was nothing to do with the little pyro slut? That was just great._

"No. Well, there is one way. But I doubt you want to know about it" said Zoro. He wanted to hear Smoker's reaction when he told him the "only" reason he was going to be able to deal with Ace. He knew that there was probably tons of ways you could handle a horny guy but he just needed to say this to Smoker.

"What? Tell me. Please, I'm begging you, not as a marine officer, but as a poor man that is currently being harassed by another man" begged Smoker. He never begged in his life, but he knew that he needed to get Ace off of him if he was going to deal with the other potential pirates.

Zoro felt a little bad when Smoker said that. A little, being key word. He knew he shouldn't be such an asshole but he felt naughty today. I guess Ace flirting have make me a little evil too. "I hope you know that this wasn't my idea or anything like that" said Zoro. When Smoker said that he didn't care he proceeded to tell him the "way" to deal with Ace. "Well, you have to have sex with him until he passes out" said a very serious Zoro. _There! He said it! Now, wait for it... wait for it... and..._

"WHAT? HAVE SEX WITH HIM? UNTIL HE PASSES OUT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD HAVE SEX WITH THAT CRAZY-ASS MOTHERFUCKER? YOU CAN JUST FORGET IT, RORONOA!" screamed Smoker. _Of all the things he could have said it had to be sex? Sex? Really? The swordsman was right, he was indeed fucked. _

"Hey, I said that it wasn't my idea, SMOKER! I'm just telling you the way it is" said Zoro. He was trying not to laugh of the marine's outburst. _It had been so predictable._

"I know, I know. It's just... Look, forget it. Can you at least tell me what I should do with the other ones?" asked Smoker. He gave up. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to deal with Ace, but he at least needed to deal with the other pirates. If he wanted to take Tashigi out of there alive, that is.

"Sure. You just need to contain them. I don't know. Find a room or something and just throw them in there until the sun falls. Or use some kind of sedative. That worked for us" said Zoro.

"Sedative? Shit, I'm far from my ship. I'm in bar, so there's no sedatives in here" said Smoker. This was a nightmare. He could almost hear someone laughing at him at his bad luck.

"In a bar, you say? Dude, there's plenty of sedative in a bar. Just get them all wasted and they'll pass out sooner or later. That could work as well" said Zoro. He wished he was in a bar too. Just enjoying a good old bottle of sake.

"Fuck. I can't believe I didn't think of that. I don't know what's wrong with me today. Well, thanks Roronoa. I appreciate your help. I just hope it all goes well" said Smoker. He didn't really want to say goodbye to the swordsman but he knew he had to if he wanted to get this over with. And also, Ace had found the way into his ass and was now caressing his cheeks, which was making him horny and impossibly hard.

"Sure, man. It was nothing. Call me if you have another question or when you finish with them all. Oh, and by the way. Just call me Zoro" said Zoro. He didn't know why but he wanted Smoker to call him by his name. _Maybe he was sick. Shit, he needed to check himself with Chopper later then._

"Oh, umm. Thanks. Will do. Well later, Zoro" said Smoker. He felt himself blush an incredibly dark shade of red when he heard Zoro asking him to call him by his name. He wanted him to call him by his name! _Oh fuck! He was falling in love with a pirate. He was going to hell. Indeed he was_.

After having to hang up the phone, he smacked Ace hand and kicked the man into the next wall. He was turned on by the conversation with Zoro and Ace was not helping him in any way. After having kicked him he went up to him and put the Kairouseki cuffs into Ace's hands so the pirate would feel weak. After hearing the pirate whine and call him names he decided to start with the two idiots who were fighting. They didn't seem so dangerous so he decided to start with them.

"Hey, Mihawk-san. What are you doing with a former Shichibukai member?" asked Smoker in a very calm and almost nice voice. He never referred to Mihawk or any other of the Shichibukai members with san or sama but he needed to approach the man with caution.

"This idiot you see here is saying that he wants to be better than me. But no one can be better than me. You see, I'm the strongest person in the whole Grand Line. He should acknowledge that and shut his trap" replied Hawk-Eyes all high mighty.

Smoker though about what he said. He said that he was the strongest one in the whole sea. Smoker tried to think of the possible sin that had hit the Shichibukai member. _It wasn't Lust because Ace was the little slut there. It couldn't be Sloth because Tashigi was sleeping so that probably meant that she was the lazy one. It possibly couldn't be Rage because even though he was arguing with Crocodile, he seemed pretty calmed about it. Obviously Gluttony was out of the question because he wasn't eating himself to death. So that let 3 sins left: Envy, Greed and Pride_. He was having a little battle between which one he was until he heard Hawk-Eyes say something.

"Crocodile, can't you see that I'm the most perfect, strongest AND sexy man in the whole sea? It's okay if you want to admire me, but I won't stand you and your envy" said Hawk-Eyes with a pose very similar to the ones Usopp always used when trying to look cool or strong.

_So that's what Crocodile is. Envy. So that means that Hawk-Eyes have to be Pride because he's not craving for anything material and such. He just thinks he's the best. He's proud of himself. Way too proud, to be completely honest. He had the perfect idea. He just hoped they would go along with it._

**Mission: To contain the sins Pride & Envy by fooling them into having a drinking contest**

**Challenger: Smoker**

**Target: Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk; Crocodile**

"Hey, Mihawk-san. You know, if you're the strongest man ever, you should show Crocodile how strong you are by drinking sake until you one of you passes out first. What do you think? That way Crocodile can finally see you as the strongest man in the whole Grand Line" whispered Smoker into Hawk-Eyes ear_. He really hoped this would work out. _

"You're right. It's a great idea. I will prove my power to the stupid Croc by drinking sake. I know he will fall before I even get tipsy. This will be perfect." said Hawk-Eyes.

"What did you say? There's no way you can be better than me holding your liquor! I'm supposed to be better than you! I will be the one who will keep standing when you're in the ground passed out because of your weakness!" yelled Crocodile. He then turned to Smoker and said "Hey, you! Bring us something strong. I will show this idiot swordsman who's the best!"

Smoker went to the bar and grabbed from 15 to 20 bottles of sake. He knew that they were strong pirates so he knew that they would need a lot of beer to get them wasted. He was trying to hold them all when he suddenly remembered the little pouch of medicine he was carrying with him. He never carried pills with him, but he had been traveling with them just in case he had a massive headache. That's when he remembered what his doctor had told him about the blue capsules that could help you to treat any pain you had. But the side effect of it was that it would make you fall in a deep slumber. _This was perfect. Now he could spike their drinks so they could pass out faster_. He took a few capsules, opened them and poured the white powder into two bottles. One for Hawk-Eyes and one for Crocodile. After shaking the bottles thoroughly he took each bottle to the pirates.

When Smoker gave each pirate a bottle they immediately started drinking like mad men. He was starting to get scary by those two pirates. They looked like they were going to kill one another just by looking. He hoped that the pills would work because it would become a long day if they didn't. He decided to let them keep drinking while he went to deal with the other pirates. He prayed that when he came back they would be passed out.

**Mission results: Put on hold**

After leaving those two pirates in their drinking contest he looked over the table at the right and saw "Red Hair" Shanks stuffing his face with food. _Gluttony, huh? Not so hard. I hope._

**Mission: To contain the sin Gluttony by convincing him of going into the kitchen **

**Challenger: Smoker**

**Target: "Red Hair" Shanks**

"Hey, you hungry?" asked Smoker. _This was too easy._

"Oh, fuck yeah. I've been trying to fill my stomach but I just keep getting hungrier. Why? Do you know where I can find more food?" asked Shanks.

"Yeah, you know, I saw a kitchen back there so there's probably a whole lot more food so you can keep eating until you're full. What do you say? You want to come to the kitchen?" asked Smoker with hope in his voice.

Shanks looking like a little kid on Christmas day started nodding really fast as to say yes to Smoker's question. Then he started running back to the kitchen with Smoker by the hand. After they got to the kitchen, Shanks started to practically raid the refrigerator. He had let go of Smoker's hand and that's when Smoker thought it perfect to close the kitchen to contain Shanks. After seeing that Shanks wasn't even noticing that he was leaving he went to the door, closed it and put a chair so no one could open it. He hoped that there was enough food in there to keep "Red Hair" Shanks occupied until sundown.

**Mission results: Success**

After dealing with Gluttony he went back to the bar to see if the two pirates drinking had finally passed out. They weren't. They looked a little groggy but they were still drinking and bickering. So, deciding to come to check them up later he went to the back of the bar where he saw a man stealing all the things from the bar. When he approached the man he saw that it was none other than a pirate with an incredibly huge red nose. _Let me guess, Greed. Now, how can I contain this guy? Oh, I have it._

**Mission: To contain the sin Greed by lying to him**

**Challenger: Smoker**

**Target: Buggy "The Clown"**

"Psst, hey you. Yeah, you. The one with all the shiny things. You know, I saw some awesome thing outside the bar. I think it's worth millions of dollars." said Smoker. He never was good at lying, but he had to do it for Tashigi and his' sake.

"An awesome thing? Millions of dollars, you say? I want it! It's mine! Give it to me!" yelled Buggy all of a sudden.

Smoker was taken aback by this sudden behavior. "Hey, man. Calm down. I don't want it. And I don't have it here with me. I would give it to you now, but there are some people here that want it too, so you'll have to hide in the bathroom while I go and get it for you" said Smoker. _He won't believe me. He won't believe me. He won't believe me._

"Really? You will get it for me? Ok then. But you have to give it to me, because it's mine. Everything is mine. I'm going to become the King of Pirates so I can have the greatest treasure ever: One Piece." confessed Buggy.

Smoker wanted to laugh. He was worried that the pirate would see through his lie but apparently the pirate was so greedy that he didn't even had space for doubt and decided to trust him. It was kind of hilarious... and lame too. After he took the guy into the bathroom he promised him that he would get the "awesome thing" but that he had to wait a while because "there were people lurking around looking for the thing also, so he had to wait until they were all gone". The pirate believed him and after he closed the door he put a chair so it couldn't be opened. _It had been easy. Very easy, indeed._

**Mission results: Success**

**Mission: Check on Pride & Envy**

**Challenger: Smoker**

**Target: Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk; Crocodile**

After he closed the bathroom's door he looked into the table where those two where and he noticed that they were fast asleep in the floor. He laughed a little bit at seeing the two of them sleeping like little babies and was glad that the capsules had worked. He decided that they weren't that much of a threat anymore so he left them in the floor.

**Mission results: Success**

When he finished containing Greed and checking on Pride and Envy, he thought about the missing sin: Rage. He didn't have a clue of who could have been possessed by that sin but he had to find them. That's when it suddenly became clear to him... Rob Lucci. He had to be Rage. That's why he had been so strong and had even managed to punch him after having Smoker's Kairouseki sword pressed into his chest. _Shit, if he was Rage than it would be nearly impossible to contain him. That could not be happening to him. After successfully dealing with all of the sins there was only one left and that was the most strongest of them all. Not only was Rob Lucci strong as hell, now he was filled with Rage, which meant that the man was almost homicidal and untouchable. _While being at the brink of desperation he heard Ace's voice. He had almost forgotten about the brat. When he went over to Ace to shut him up he suddenly thought of something. _What if Ace helped me find Rob Lucci? It would be easy. We both are Logia fruit users so it would be easier for us to contain him_. Thinking about his perfect plan one more time he decided to ask Ace for his help. _Just this once._

"Hey, Portgas. I need your help" said Smoker.

"Oh really? Well too bad, because, I'm currently wearing someone Kairouseki cuffs so I can't give you a hand... It is a hand what you want, right? Or maybe a little blowjob?" asked Ace getting in the mood. He hadn't stopped being horny after Smoker put the cuffs in him. In fact, he got more turned on thinking that Smoker wanted to have some foreplay with him for a little bit.

"What are you talking about, Portgas? Look, I just need you to help me contain the sin Rage" said Smoker getting irritated again. _He hated when Ace started saying random shit like that when he was trying to be serious._

"Ohhhhhh... Well, I'll help you under one condition" said Ace. He was willing to help Smoker but not without getting something in return.

"Spit it, Portgas. I need to catch this guy so whatever it is you want just say it." said Smoker. He really needed to get to Lucci until he went and killed all of his men or worse yet, he escaped the island.

"Mmmm, I like it. You're so demanding. Well, my wish is rather simple. I want you to fuck me." said Ace matter-of-factly.

Smoker should have seen that one coming but he didn't. He was so focused on finding Lucci that he almost choked on his own breath when he heard Ace request.

"SEX? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND, PORTGAS? I'VE SAID IT MANY TIMES ALREADY, '..YOU!" yelled Smoker. It was unbelievable how persistent this brat could be.

"Well then, I guess you don't have my help. Good luck with your little hunt, Smoky" said Ace turning his back to Smoker. _He didn't know why Smoker didn't want to have sex with him. He was sexy as hell, dammit. Why didn't this man see that?_

Smoker had never been in such a fucked up crossroad before in his life. He really needed Ace's help to contain Rage, but he didn't want to have sex with Ace. _It's not that the man wasn't sexy, it's just that the man was too fucking annoying and he would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. He really didn't know what to do. _But he guessed that if he did this little thing only once he could be saving the lives of his officer and some pirates too. _Dammit! When he thought about it, they weren't even worth his sacrifice. But he knew he had too. _So he did what he had never thought in his life he would do... he accepted to screw Ace.

"Okay, okay. FINE! I'll have sex with you, but only AFTER we find Lucci." said Smoker. He was starting to get pissed off again. _He couldn't believe he had actually accepted to have sex with this little fucker. Shit, the fucker tonight will be him, anyway._

"Really? You mean it? Wait, how do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know that as soon as we caught the guy you won't cuff me again, huh?" asked Ace. He seemed to be very rational for a man who was clouded by lust.

"Look Portgas, I'm a man of my word. I would never back down on a promise or a deal so you can rest assured" said Smoker.

"I'm sorry Smoky, but I need some kind of proof or promise that you will fuck me after we finish with the guy. How about this? After I take this cuffs our deal will be sealed, and proof of it will be that you will give me the keys of the cuffs" said Ace. He needed to know that no matter what happened he would get fucked by Smoker by the end of the day.

Smoker was reluctant to give Ace his keys but he knew that he needed to accept Ace's conditions. It was starting to get late and he didn't want anyone to die or anything. So he unlocked the cuffs and gave Ace the keys. Ace didn't wait a second after the cuffs were taken from him when he jumped Smoker and started rubbing his body against the annoyed man. After getting Ace off of him and telling him that he had to wait to after they found Lucci they left the bar in search of the last sin: Rage.

They were worried. They believed in their captain but when Shanks went to a bar he could get so lost in beer and food that sometimes he couldn't be able to notice his surroundings. So when they saw a marine ship anchored in the docks they panicked. One because, hell, they were pirates and two because Shanks hadn't call them to pick him up. That's why Ben, Yasopp and Roux went in search of their captain hoping he wouldn't be in trouble. He could handle the simple marines but what if that ship belonged to one of the admirals?. Now that would mean they were in some deep shit. Trust Shanks to give you heart attacks and such. Being part of "Red Hair" Shanks was excruciating because of their captain's crazy behavior. Now they were running through the jungle hoping to find their captain okay and not in the hands of the marines. After some minutes of cursing and arguing about where the hell was the bar they crashed with something.

"What the hell?" yelled Ben.

"Get out of the way or I'll kick your ass!" screamed the other voice.

"You'll kick my ass? Who the hell do you think you are, you asshole!" said Ben infuriated. He was pissed off because they haven't found the bar and now there was a man who was asking him for a beating. A beating that he would give with pleasure.

"It doesn't matter who I am, just get out of my way" said the man.

"I was going to get out of your way but after you said you'll kick my ass, I've started to reconsider" said Ben. _It wasn't such a bad idea to fight this man_. _He was stressed so he should take his frustration on him_. "And besides, what are you running away from?" asked Ben.

"Isn't it obvious? Marines! I'm so angry! I've been taken prisoner and I'm finally free so I'm gonna make a run for it" said the man.

"So it's your fault there's marines here?" yelled Ben. It was this fucker's fault that Shanks was probably in trouble.

**Mission: To kick the man's ass; Contain the sin Rage (but he doesn't know it)**

**Challenger: Ben Beckman**

**Target: Rob Lucci**

He had been so angry at the man because he was the reason why the marines were in the island that he pinned the man down and started punching him with all his strength. The man hadn't had time to think what was happening when the pirate jumped him and started punching him. He had to say, the pirate was strong as hell. He didn't have that much strength because of the Kairouseki cuffs and sword that he had been exposed to earlier so when he tried to punch the guy he kept missing him. After trying to the punch the pirate he managed to evade one and used this opportunity to make a run for it. When he started to run the mad pirate he was hit very hard with something. After that, everything went black.

"Yasopp, you didn't have to hit him! I was handling him perfectly" yelled Ben.

"Well, I'm sorry to have ruined your fun but we have more important things to worry about than be hitting the man responsible of the marine's presence. What if while you are fighting here Shanks is being taken to the ship?" said Yasopp.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I never lost my temper like this but I just hated the man's guts the first time I saw him. And of course, he's the reason why Shanks may be in trouble." apologized Ben.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find our crazy-ass captain and get the hell out of here" said Yasopp.

**Mission results: Success (with the help of Yasopp)**

After almost half an hour later they found the bar. Now Ben was really infuriated. The bar had been in the front of the beach, and they had checked the whole jungle expecting to find it there. Yasopp started laughing at Ben's face but he got serious again when he saw the heated look Ben gave him. After searching for marines in the area they decided to enter the bar. They expected to see people in it but they didn't see a single soul in the area. They found this odd and started searching the place in case they would find a clue as to where his captain was. Roux had been looking for the kitchen of the bar when he found a chair blocking the door. He decided to get the chair out if the way and when he opened the door he found the person they've been looking all this time. He called Ben and Yasopp so they could see what their captain was doing.

"What the hell? Shanks what the fuck are you doing?" asked Ben. He knew Shanks liked to eat, but this was beyond him. He looked like he was going to burst anytime soon.

"Oh hey, Ben. I'm eating. This stuff is so good. I just can't get enough of it" said Shanks with a mouth full of food.

"You can't get- Look, Shanks, we have to go. There's marines in this island and we can't risk them seeing you. So let's go" said Ben.

"I don't want to. I'm hungry, Ben. I can't stop eating" whined Shanks.

"Look Shanks, we can eat in the ship. In fact, today there's takoyaki. How about it? You love takoyaki" offered Ben. He hoped Shanks would come with him. There wasn't any takoyaki today, but he could deal with an angry captain after they left the island.

"Really? Takoyaki? I want takoyaki! I want, I want, I want. Let's go!" said Shanks.

When they were coming out of the kitchen they saw Shanks "friendly" enemy Hawk-Eyes and former Shichibukai member Crocodile. Shanks asked Ben and Yasopp to bring Hawk-Eyes with them because he wanted to "have a takoyaki party" with the swordsman as well. They decided to take the swordsman with them before Shanks started whining and such. Even though they didn't like to spend time with the Shichibukai member, it was ten times better than listening to Shanks complaining about not having a party with the swordsman. At least they had found Shanks without having an encounter with the marines.

Smoker was starting to lose his patience with Ace. The fucker hadn't stopped groping him and rubbing his body with Smoker's. He had taken his Kairouseki sword to hit Ace with it when they stumbled across a body in their way. He couldn't believe what was lying in the grass. There, lying in the floor was Rob Lucci, unconscious of all things. He couldn't help the content sigh that escaped from his mouth when he saw that Rob Lucci hadn't escaped the island. At least he wasn't going to fight the raging and powerful Zoan fruit user. Just to make sure that Lucci wouldn't escape the marine officer once again he put the Kairouseki cuffs to Lucci and started to carry him back to the bar.

When they got to the bar Smoker threw Lucci near Tashigi's side. Not so near her, just in case he would wake up and attack her but near enough so he could see where he put him. _She still hasn't woken up_. When he sat in one of the stools from the bar to take a break of dealing with a bunch of crazy pirates, Ace sat in his lap.

"Look Ace. You didn't actually help me contain Lucci so there's no deal" said Smoker. He didn't have to fight Lucci AND fuck Ace so it was a win-win situation for him. He was really proud of himself.

"Uh uh. You're wrong my dear smoky friend. Our deal was that after the cuffs were taken from me we were going to have sex after finding Lucci, whatever happened. There wasn't a guarantee that we would have to fight to Lucci so you could fuck me, so, deal's still on, baby" whispered Ace in to Smoker's ear while licking a path from the ear lobe to Smoker's Adam's apple.

Smoker had forgotten all about that. He really did accept to those conditions. So not only freeing Ace had been a total waste but now he had to fuck him too. He possibly had the worst luck in the whole fucking Grand Line. But like he said earlier, he was a man of his word so he would take full responsibility of his actions. "Fine, Portgas. Let's get this over with" said Smoker. If he was going to have sex with the pirate he could at least enjoy it as well.

"Mmm, I knew you would never go back in your word. I like that about you. Just like I love this" said Ace while rubbing Smoker's bulge.

**Mission: Fuck Ace's brains out; contain the sin Lust**

**Challenger: Smoker**

**Target: Ace**

Ace kept rubbing Smoker's cock and took him fully in his hand through the clothes. Smoker grunted in response and started to take Ace's clothes off. After struggling to take his clothes off too he pushed three fingers in Ace's mouth. Ace having understood the reason to this, started to lick them while moving forward and backward as to rub Smoker's cock with his entrance. Smoker liked this and started moving as well. After having coating the fingers thoroughly, Smoker took the fingers and pushed them into Ace's puckered hole. Ace's pants were driving him mad so he started scissoring the fingers inside while adding a third one to prepare Ace. That's when he found Ace's bundle of nerves which made him pull Smoker's hair painfully and moan loudly. "Ahh... Smoker. St-stop the teasing and just fuck me. I'm gonna cum" moaned Ace. Ace was already leaking and was trying to rub his cock with Smoker's. Smoker laughed a little at having so much control over Ace's body and will. After playing a little with Ace's source of pleasure he decided to exchange his fingers for something much bigger. He pushed his cock into Ace's hole and was surprised when Ace didn't wait for him to push it inside when he impaled himself to the hilt. Smoker moaned loudly at this and wanted to pound into that tight little hole like there was no tomorrow but he knew that he had to wait for Ace to grew comfortable before fucking him like mad man. Some seconds passed and Ace started to move, slowly at first and then a little faster. "Fuck Portgas. You're so tight" breathed Smoker. He didn't know that sex with the pirate would feel so good. _He never wanted to stop_. Ace had been turned so turned by those words that he started to ride him hard and fast holding his hat in his head, jerking himself while moaning Smoker's name. Smoker felt that he was getting close to cum so he started moving and moaning louder as well. Smoker pushed Ace's hand aside and started to pump Ace's cock at the same rhythm he was thrusting into Ace and took a nipple in his mouth. "Ahh... mmm... Smoker... I'm gonna cum. Ahh... Smoker..." moaned Ace. He could feel himself getting closer and closer and now having Smoker pump him and suck on his nipples was taking its toll on him. Not to forget that Smoker had been hitting his prostate dead on since he impaled himself. Smoker's cock was incredibly long and thick so he didn't have to move that much to hit that spot that made him see white every time. After a few pumps more, Ace came hard between them while moaning Smoker's name. Smoker followed right after him when hearing Ace moaning his name. He breathed Ace's name while spilling his seed inside Ace.

A few moments passed while they regained their breaths. Smoker, haven't had proper sleep for almost three weeks started to unintentionally close his eyes. Ace noticed this and suddenly felt tired too. So, he took Smoker's coat and covered them both with it while still sitting on Smoker's lap. He was still plenty horny, but tired too so he decided that because he wasn't going to have another chance at cuddling with his crush he should stay there. Putting his head in Smoker's chest, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Mission results: Success**

Ace woke up an hour later and when he looked outside it was dark already. _That meant that the curse has been removed. _When he tried to move he felt something inside his ass. That's when he remembered everything that happened in the past few hours and couldn't help but smile. He recalled having Smoker make a deal with him about fucking him when finding Lucci and Smoker had kept his part of the deal. He had enjoyed his time with the marine officer and he wanted to have another go at it but he knew that if Smoker woke up he would surely take him prisoner and Ace couldn't take that chance. _After all, he was in the middle of an important mission trying to find Blackbeard. _When he got off of Smoker's lap, Smoker moaned Zoro's name. Ace thought he had heard wrong or something so he shook his head. Ace went to grab his pants when he found himself with Smoker's wallet almost falling off of Smoker's pants. Ace had been a curious person since he was a little kid so he decided to check the inside of Smoker's wallet to see if there was something "important". When he opened the wallet he found himself with a small sized picture of Zoro from the wanted poster. It was worn out, like it had been touched and looked at it every day and Ace started to laugh mischievously. _So he really did moan Zoro's name. And that's why he was turned on when I called Zoro. He likes Zoro. _Ace couldn't believe that his crush was in love with his other crush_. This was awesome._ _He had to be the incarnation of one of God's angels because surely someone loved him upstairs. _Tucking the picture in the wallet and putting it inside of the pants again, he finished dressing himself. He kissed Smoker before leaving (in fact, this was the first time he kissed him... Smoker hadn't kiss him when they made sex) and wrote a note and tuck it inside of Smoker's jacket. Ace decided to go to the bathroom before he took off and after taking the chair off the door he found himself with a sleepy Buggy. He had forgotten all about the pirate and decided to wake him up.

"Hey, Buggy. You okay, buddy?" asked Ace.

"Mine. It's all mine" mumbled Buggy in his sleep.

"Hey Buggy, wake up. There are marines here" said Ace. He thought that if he wanted to wake up Buggy he had to scare him.

"What? Marines? Where? I can't let them take me. Ace, take me with you!" yelled Buggy.

"Ok, ok. I'll take you with me. Just stop screaming and let me go to the bathroom first" whispered Ace. His little boat couldn't hold more than one person but he couldn't leave Buggy there. After all, Buggy was looking for his brother and who knew what the reason was.

After Ace finished his business in the bathroom he left the bar with Buggy. He wished he could be there when Smoker read the note but he knew that he had to leave before the marines came in looking for their captain. Hoping to see Smoker or hear from him again, he got on his little boat with Buggy and took off; leaving the island that fulfilled one of his wishes behind. _Now, he had to fulfill his second one... having sex with Zoro. After calling him and telling him how everything went, of course._

"Hey Zoro... What's up?" asked Ace.

"Oh hey, Ace. Everything ok, I guess" said Zoro.

"Yeah. Smoker and I were able to deal with everyone and I got to thank you for suggesting him to have sex with me" said Ace. He really was grateful to the swordsman's suggestion.

"What? He really had sex with you? Dude, that was a joke. Oh my God, you guys had sex together? I'm so sorry." said Zoro. He couldn't believe that Smoker had paid attention to what he said and even took it seriously. Now he felt bad for the marine.

"What? Don't apologize, man. It was great. I've always had the hots for that man so you just helped me get him. I owe you a BIG one" said Ace.

"Well, let's just hope that he doesn't find out that it was just a joke because I bet he will skin me alive" said Zoro.

"Oh, umm, yeah. Let's not hope for that. Well, I have to go, so, talk to you later" said Ace. _If only Zoro knew._

"Okay, take care. Bye, Ace" said Zoro.

_Shit! He was in deep shit!_

Tashigi woke up feeling confused and out of place. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep and suddenly she remembered being hit by some strange ball. That's when she got up fast and looked at her surroundings to find no one. Well, Lucci was by her side and her captain was in a chair sleeping. _Wait, what? Sleeping? NAKED? _She couldn't help it and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wha- what? What the hell, Tashigi? Why the hell are you screaming at this time in the morning?" asked a disoriented Smoker.

"Smoker-san. You're... you're..." stuttered Tashigi.

"What is it, woman? Spit it out already!" said Smoker. He was having a great dream about a certain green-haired swordsman when a scream interrupted him. He wanted to kill the person who dared to interrupt him but he had to refrain himself when he saw that the source of the screaming was coming from his second in command.

"Sir, you're naked" said Tashigi turning her back to Smoker.

Smoker blushed when he noticed that he indeed was naked and sporting a hard on. He wished the earth could just swallow him right then and there. To be naked was one thing but to have a hard on in front of your second in command was out of the question. He took his pants and took off to the bathroom. After he got there he splashed cold water into his erection hoping it could help it to go down. He tried to think about what had happened earlier today and remember having had sex with Portgas D., Ace. He groaned because he had fell asleep that Ace and the pirate that was supposed to stay in the bathroom had managed to escape but at least he didn't have to deal with them anymore. _He hoped_. After his hard on was gone he dressed himself before going outside.

He left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to find a very angry bartender/owner of the bar. He noticed that "Red Hair" Shanks had escaped too so he decided to check the two idiots that had been having the drinking contest. He only found one of them. Crocodile was lying in the floor having passed out because of the sleeping pills. _At least I'm taking one of them with me._

Back at the ship Smoker put some cuffs to Crocodile as well and tied him into one of his bed post while Lucci was tied in the other one. Smoker was pretty happy that he was taking to HQ two potential threats even though he let a few others escape. But he would have time for the others later. Now, he just wanted to call Zoro and tell him that it was a total success (not counting what happened with Ace). When he went to find Strawhat's crew den den mushi number in his wallet he panicked when he didn't find the little paper that contained the number. But what really freaked him out was that Zoro's photo was missing too. After throwing everything out of his wallet he grew angrier. There wasn't any photo in there. He checked the pockets of his pants and there was no photo either. He decided to check his jacket just in case and felt relieved when he found the photo in one of the pockets. When he took it out he saw that there was something written at the back of the photo.

"I don't remember writing anything in the photo" said Smoker more to himself than to somebody.

This is what the photo had written:

_**Dear Smoky-kun. How are you? I hope you're feeling good after relieving some of the sexual tension you were carrying with me. I came across with this picture and noticed that you probably have the hots for certain green-haired swordsman. Well, guess what? ME TOO! Cool, isn't it? Well, I'll have a little talk with him and ask him if we could work something out, if you know what I mean. Well, I should be leaving now because you're probably going to wake up any minute now or your fellow marines will come for you. I'll call you if anything happens... Take care**_

_**P.D. I forgot to tell you that what our dear friend Zoro told you about you needing to have sex to "contain me" was just all a lie. You didn't need to fuck me to deal with me. Oh, oh. And also, you could have left with Tashigi and Lucci and none of the other pirates that were affected by the sins balls would have died. I just said that so you could stay with me. :P**_

_**Yours sexually,**_

_**Ace**_

Smoker had been silent for almost 5 minutes until he finally lost it and woke all of the crew with his screams. "WHAT? THOSE TWO BRATS LIED TO ME! THOSE LITTLE FUCKERS! I'LL GET THEM! I SWEAR THAT I'LL KILL THEM!" yelled Smoker over and over again.

After the crew had managed to calm him over a cup of tea he had stopped screaming and trashing stuff. When the officers deemed it safe to leave him, they left the room. Smoker was thinking how he should torture the two pirates that played with him until he remembered what Ace had said to him about talking with Zoro about "working something out". That was the only thing that was stopping him from going after Ace and the Strawhat's first mate right now. But, even though that sounded like a great idea and he wished that would become true, he couldn't help thinking this:

_I swear that I'm the devil's son or Lucifer himself incarnated in a human being because fuck, someone upstairs officially hates me. It was finally confirmed._

THE END

Author's Notes:

FINALLY! Do you know what it means to write 62 and a half pages? It's hell, people! Hell, I tell you!... Well, first of all this wasn't my idea. I just made this fic as a challenge. Lolly-senpai was nice enough to invite all of her readers to make their own version of the "7 Sins till Sundown" fic so she could read them and have a good time. I certainly did. I didn't meant for it to be so long but I wanted to do a good job so I kept writing and writing until this monster was born. I feel a little scared because this is my first one-shot fic (like I said, is a challenge fic, not my original idea) so I hope you guys be good to me :-/ Oh, and I'm sorry if the A/N are long but I just love when authors explain things at the end of the fic. And also so you can know a few things about me and the fic as well. :D Oh and I know, I know... It was a lame sex scene, but hey, it's my first fanfic :S

[1] "Going ballistic" is one of my favorite phrases. Also "Screaming bloody murder"

[2] I decided to make Buggy say those things about Ace, because I wanted to make Ace & Luffy more similar in that aspect. If you guys remember, Buggy said those same things when Luffy gave him his bracelet even though Buggy was planning on deceiving him. :P

[3] I fucking LOVE Crocodile's laugh. Every time I hear it, it just get my blood pumping faster and faster. In fact, his laugh is my text messages alert tone. While my ringtone is the little fight between Zoro and Sanji where they say:

Zoro: Ahoka

Sanji: Eh?

Zoro: Ahoka

Sanji: EHH?

Zoro: AHOKA!

[4] This is also one of my favorite and best phrases of all time. And I was able to use it. Yay!

[5] You may be thinking: "Woman! Cowboys don't exist in One Piece", but I think they do. Maybe they're not called "Cowboys" per se, but there have been guys with hats riding horses. So, I decided to make cowboys real in the story. Besides, you can't tell me that every time you see Ace you don't imagine him naked, wearing only his hat while "riding' someone (or some smoky little guy) like he was a cowboy. Come on! Don't lie to yourselves.

[6] I always wanted to use that phrase. I'm happy that I found the opportunity. By the way, I first came across that saying while looking for Dean and Sam wallpapers (from Supernatural) Yeah! WINCEST FTW!

[7] This is a lie. This is NOT a rule. Ace just said this so Smoker wouldn't leave. He's just manipulating the situation. I'm really sorry if I tainted your rules and the whole "7 sins" idea, Lolly-senpai!

[8] I know, I know. You're probably saying now: "Woman, if Ace had Luffy's den den mushi number everything would be different in One Piece" but people, I had to do this for the sake of the fic. I wanted to make the Strawhat crew part of this fic in honor of Lolly-senpai, the author of "7 Sins till Sundown". Please understand... Oh, and by the way, does any of you noticed that Luffy's den den mushi has a straw hat? It was fucking hilarious. I almost pissed my pants when I saw it. I took a snapshot of it. So, if you want to see it just tell me... :P

[9] I don't know if you guys remember but in one of the episodes of the Thriller Bark arc Sanji said "I'm such an idiot for over curling my eyebrows..." after having a negative ghost pass through him. I couldn't believe him at first but apparently it's true... Hahahaha... Isn't that funny? I also took a snapshot of it, so if you want to see it just tell me. In fact, I have snapshots of all the episodes of One Piece. I'm just trying to upload them to my page in so people can laugh a little bit and remember some stuff about One Piece...

**List of the people who had been hit by the sins balls:**

**Wrath**** - Red – ****Lucci**

**Greed**** - Yellow - ****Buggy**

**Sloth**** - Blue – ****Tashigi**

**Pride**** - Violet – ****Hawk-eyes**

**Lust**** - Pink -**** Ace**

**Envy**** - Green – ****Crocodile**

**Gluttony**** - Orange – ****Shanks**

**Damage Control: Smoker, Ben & Zoro (by phone)**


End file.
